OHSHC: Vampire-KaoruxReader, The Spark
by FileDescriptor
Summary: Another fanfic, continuing.
1. Chapter 1

It got dark really fast that day. The clouds were grey when I walked out the school doors and the rain began on my way home. Good thing I forgot my jacket.

All the richer kids in their uniforms hurried by to their cars with their chauffeurs carrying umbrellas for them. Too bad I had to walk home. With a partial scholarship, all my money every weekend goes to the other half of the unpaid schooling. For this reason, I don't have enough money for a uniform and the school. So management lets me go out of uniform. I feel so odd doing it though, and people stare a lot. But gotta do whatcha gotta do. And I gotta do what I gotta do to keep attending that fancy school with the excellent teachers.

Man it's almost pouring now. My books are going to be soaked if I don't hurry up! Maybe walking through the field would be faster and a little dryer this time. At least the high corn would protect me more than out in the open on the sidewalk.

So I turned the corner at the next block and entered the large expanse of field before me. The rain did lighten when I walked in, just as I had thought. So I just kept going straight, trying not to stray off course. This proved difficult as the corn was too high for me to see over.

I stopped to get my mp3 out of the side pocket of my bag. The earbuds slipped in easily, and I stood for a moment to choose a song. One of my favourites. "Jane Doe" by Nevershoutnever. Perfect. Goes nicely with the weather too.

"Hey."

I whipped around to the voice. Standing only a few feet away was a red headed, tall, pale kid in the school uniform. His golden, catlike eyes caught my gaze immediately, and I felt I couldn't look away. He had a mischievous grin split across his face as he walked a couple steps closer to me. Great, the song is ruined. "Why are you walking around in a field in the rain?" he asked, still smirking.

Are his canines... pointed?

I looked from his teeth quickly back up to his eyes. What was the question? "Umm..." I stuttered. "Ahm... It's better than walking on the sidewalk in the rain. I also usually come to sit here after school, to do my homework."

He let out a small laugh, glancing at the sky and shoving his hands into the pockets of his black pants. Those teeth... "That's a pretty smart reason. But why do you come to do schoolwork here instead of at your house?"

I moved my gaze to the muddy ground. My converse will be very dirty. I have to wash them off. The laces can't be fixed though. Neither can that peeling off the side...

"You still with me?"

"Yeah." He shouldn't be asking me questions like that. The pattering of the rain on my hair and the ground was the only sound I heard. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. Why did I answer the first question anyways?

"Ok, well... I'm going the same way you're going."

"Ok."

Whatever.

I turned around and began walking again. I heard rustling behind me indicating that he had followed. I didn't bother to turn around. How come I've never seen him this way before if he's "going the same way"?

The fast squelching sound told me he was jogging to catch up to me. The song was almost over. "Whatcha listening to?" he asked, bending to look into my eyes. That pale face was like a spotlight in this dim, clouded light.

"Christofer Drew," I replied, showing him the mp3 screen.

His smirk widened. "I like that song," he said, leaning closer and placing an arm around my shoulders.

As soon as we touched, a spark ignited in the pit of my stomach. I gasped and stopped walking. What the hell... Am I sick?

But... it felt kind of good...

I realized that I must seem like such an idiot for stopping. But when I looked over at him he had stopped as well. His face had shocked look plastered on his face, that smirk completely gone. He was staring straight ahead, his golden eyes open wide and his shoulder stiff around my neck. Did he feel it too? Was it static electricity we'd both picked up combining? STUPID, I know, but what else could that have been?

He giggled. The shock had left his face and he was now staring happily back at me. Damn those teeth... What the heck is it with this guy? "Well am I sure glad I met you!" What is that supposed to mean? The question must've revealed itself in my eyes, because he laughed some more and said, "You make things exciting."

I was still shocked about that big pop. We both experienced it, so nothing could've just spontaneously broken or burst inside me. But it spread throughout my body and then back to my stomach. The first time it was pleasant, like butterflies you get on a high fair ride. But after a few seconds it made me sick. My head throbbed and all of a sudden the world was grey. Oh my gosh... so lightheaded...

"Hey..." He saw that I wasn't moving when he tried to continue walking. "What's up?"

I feel sick. Gripping his arm, I lowered myself down to the ground and brought my hand to my stomach. I need to puke. I didn't eat much this morning. Say hello to dry heaving. "I'm not feeling so hot..."

All I could think was about how filthy my skinny jeans are now, and that I'm wasting this guy's time. And then about how my stomach was squirming and my head pounding. The rain dripped down my back and my neck. I saw his knees in the wet dirt and his hand glided up and down my back. I've ruined his pants. "It's going to be fine, ok?" he whispered. He must be close. I could feel his breath fly over my ear. How could I believe him when I was practically dying?!

I'm sure the rain helped to ease the headache, which would have been unbearable without it. But it still resounded through my skull, and it was all I could think about. I almost didn't notice that he kissed my forehead soothingly. Too bad for him, I did. But I was a little preoccupied to deal with it right then.

World spinning... sky overwhelmingly grey... Something warm embracing me. His chest somehow got against my head... Oh. He picked me up. He was carrying me. Where did my backpack-

"Shh, don't worry about it," I heard him whisper again. "I've got it with mine." I don't need your help. I'm fine. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had an implosion of my stomach.

Where are we-

"We're going to my house. I don't know where yours is and I don't think you're capable of leading me there right now. And I have a personal doctor there that could maybe help."

I don't know you.

"My name is Kaoru. I'm sorry we had to meet this way. But if it were this or not meeting at all, I'm glad it happened." My head hurts so bad. "Just go to sleep for now."

I'm sorry I ruined your pants, I thought as I drifted off into pain-filled sleep in his arms. The rain was nice and cool, the corn drifting into my dreams like hypnosis.

"It's ok. I needed new ones anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh... massive headache...

"Hey, you awake?"

I opened my eyes slowly to that red haired male again. Kaoru, was it? A soft bed cushioned me. One of those fancy beds with the canopies high, hiiiiigh above my head. The colour was a pretty deep grey, like a halo around the red hair. Sleepy... Where am I?

"You're at my house," Kaoru whispered. I could feel his hand rubbing my forehead, fingers brushing through my hair. The motions were soothing. "You can't fall back asleep. You have to wake up now." But I'm so sleepy...

WAIT. I shot up in the bed, hitting my head on Kaoru's. Owwww, owowowow... I quickly brought my hand to my head, sucking air in between my teeth, and Kaoru only grimaced. But that spark! The one that had made me sick! I still felt sick even now. Maybe there should be a bucket nearby just in case... or a bathroom... "If you need the bathroom, I'll take you there."

Alright. Everything's good then. I glanced around at my surroundings. Kaoru's house. The room I was in was... dark. Majestically dark and beautiful. There were only a few lights here and there on small grey tables, but even the decor was dark. The floors were dark cherry wood with black carpets strewn around seemingly in no order, and the walls stretched up to the high ceiling, the same grey as the carpets and the bed. And the curtains. It was a very large room as well. The door seemed so far away... What if I needed quick escape? I still didn't know this person well. Maybe he had drugged me. Maybe this is all a trap and he's planning to torture me or keep me here forever as a servant or something.

"There are windows if you must escape," he said, smirking. "But I would be careful: we're on the second floor."

I turned and sure enough, on either side of the bed were windows. Beneath them small tables with drawers, elegant handles that looked carved.

Hold on a second... I didn't say that out loud. I haven't said anything yet. But he answered all these questions that I was asking IN MY HEAD. He did that earlier too, when I'd gotten sick. Looking cautiously back at him out of the corner of my eye, I scooted away slowly from him to the other side of the bed. His smirk only widened and he stood up to reach across the bed and sit right back next to me.

"Yes, I know what questions you're asking," he said. His eyes were piercing into mine eagerly, his face only inches from my own. "It's easy for me to do, and hard for you to understand. But I'm going to tell you the truth and explain it slooooowly, got it? I don't want you to be scared." I only nodded. Not only was I freaked out by this, but also quite curious. How does he do it? Can I do it too? "No, you can't do it without me doing something to you," he said, laughing. He looked more innocent when he laughed, I noticed. Not as mischievous or suspicious. Much more welcoming.

He poked my forehead and pushed me back down onto the pillow. "Listen well, ok? It's going to be really difficult and shocking at first. But just listen." I nodded again, bringing the blankets closer. Alright. I'm ready for whatever this weirdo has to say. He sighed, closing his eyes tightly like he was working up the courage to speak. "I can do a lot of special stuff, compared to you, because I'm not like you. I'm not as human as you are. I'm a different species of human, let's say."

...What?

He sighed again, staring me straight in my eyes. Searching them for something maybe? "Just take that in, ok?" I nodded again. His face was too close. I pressed my head back into the pillow to give us some space. He continued, staying just as close as before. "I can read minds. I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking about how my pupils are slits instead of circles."

This is getting scary.

"The eyes are different because I can see much better than you can. It's like having regular eye ability mixed with the option of putting binoculars on. I can run super fast too." Suddenly he was gone. Where-? I sat up, leaning on my elbows, to survey the room. He was over at the door. A blur. And then in front of the bed. Another blur. And then right next to me. "Ah!" I jumped back. He crawled into where I'd been sitting a moment ago and gripped my hands tightly, like this was important important important information that I should never ever forget. "That's just what it is. It's that important if we want to be friends. And I want to be friends, so please don't take this lightly. Remember it, ok?" All I could do was nod again. "I can be very quiet. You know those 'damn teeth' you were thinking about yesterday? Well they're for something kind of gross. You won't like it. Hold on a sec..."

He ran off quickly, but normal running, to a door on the right side of the room. Only then did I realize he was wearing a black long-sleeved top with black cargo pants and multi-coloured socks. Like mine. My brain didn't even want to think about what it had just ingested. It's all true though. He's proved everything so far. I'll believe whatever comes next, I guess. There isn't much of a choice. But whatever.

He came running back with a big red bucket and set it in my lap. Oh no... The next thing must really be bad...

"Yeah, it's kind of disgusting," he said, rubbing his hands together nervously and staring at the bed sheets. "But I have to tell you. So... those teeth? They're pointed because I use them for... um... for piercing skin to suck out the blood in a cleaner, easier way."

Ok. Just accept it. Don't think about it, but accept it as real. Just don't... think about... oh gosh...

After about five minutes of me dry heaving over the bucket and Kaoru rubbing my back, I finally was able to sit back up without gagging. Oh my gosh... "It's ok," he whispered soothingly. "I found it gross at first too. But I have to do it to live. Not often, so I won't do it in front of you. But only once in a while." We sat there for a minute. Just accept it. I stared at the blankets. It was sewn so that there were small squares throughout it. This is a wonderful blanket. Nice and soft, warm, serving it's purpose...

"Have you guessed what I am?"

You sound like a vampire.

"Correct."

Score. Hooray me. Now what? "I just wanted you to know... because I wanted to apologize for you being sick. Because that was my fault. But I can't tell you why yet. But know that you're special, because not everyone I touch gets a spark just because I'm a vampire. You're different. Remember that." That serious, solemn, eager look had taken over his pale face again. He was holding my gaze so intently that I just... couldn't look away. Like in the field, all over again. "You gonna remember?" I nodded.

His smirk came back, spreading across his face. "Good! Well now that you know, you know that all my family are vampires as well, right?" I nodded again. Those eyes are so yellow... "Alright then! I'll have you meet them sometime! But not like this. You're still tired and hurt. And the doctor told me you need a lot of rest."

I pushed back the covers. "I should go home." Don't think about home. Don't let him know.

The smirk left, and was replaced with a sad, disappointed look. "Ok... You promise you'll rest though?"

You don't need to constantly be worrying about me. Ever since we've met you've been worrying about me. I'm fine. "I promise." He can hear these thoughts. I'm sorry I'm being somewhat mean.

"It's ok..." He sighed and walked me to the door. The rest of the house was just like the room I'd been in, except all the main rooms were black and red themed. Individual rooms had black and grey, or white, or purple, or something else. The front doors were enormous as well, stretching up to the high ceiling a good seven or eight feet above my head. He opened them for me and led me outside. The rain had stopped, but it was still grey and cloudy. "Should I walk you home?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine." He handed me my backpack and I slung it over my shoulder. It felt heavier... Maybe I was still weak from the "spark". He smiled sadly and waved, and I waved back as I walked away. No idea where I'm going, but I'll check my phone for directions later.

When I turned around, walking through the forest that surrounded his Victorian-styled house, he was still there. Waving.

I have a vampire for a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I liked the running. It was one of my favourite parts.

The knee-high leaves rustled brilliantly as I raced through them, past the tall trees and through the thick fog... The thrill of being pursued and having adrenaline coursing through my veins! Glancing back for a second when the trees thinned slightly, I saw that Kaoru was still chasing after me avidly. His golden-yellow catlike eyes glowed with excitement as he pushed on after me. At normal speed of course. Because if he went as fast as he really could there would be no chase. Because he's a vampire.

Whatever. At normal human-not-vampire speed, I kick butt.

We'd been running for a while though. My stamina was draining fast now, I thought as the trees' whizzing forms rushing past me were gradually slowing down. I bet he was pooped, only burning off that extra energy he gets from being a vampire. Nature had to pick favourites. Why didn't I get special powers?

"Gotcha!"

He rammed into my back and we fell over each others' legs into the dull coloured expanse of dead leaves. The air in my lungs was pushed out when he landed on top of me. It was dark. The sky and trees were gone. All I could see was leaves, all over the dang place. And in my mouth. Overall it made a very nice pillow. I was stretched out in starfish position, with Kaoru panting on top of me in the same pose. I waited for a minute as he caught his breath.

"Please," I mumbled, voice covered by the crackling all around me. "I'm drowning in leaves."

"Just... just a minute..." He continued panting, just laying there. The heat from his body emitted itself all over me. The scent wasn't really that bad. But it is so hot. I could feel his limbs stretched on top of me. His arm rested heavily on the back of my head and his legs were stuck in mine. When his lungs heaved in air, they forced out the air in mine. I tried to move out from under him, but his whole body being lax prevented me from doing so. Boy is he heavy. Scrambling some more, I flipped over onto my back and tried to push his body off of mine. But it was as though her were a corpse, dead weight that wouldn't be moved. His neon red-orange hair was in my face. "Kaoru... having trouble breathing..."

He moaned with concentration as he rolled off me to the side, the voices of the leaves intensifying in the silent forest. Oh, how beautiful the grey sky was now. Lovely... I had to see more. The trees were blocking some of it out, even though their limbs were thin and leafless. Struggling up off the ground, I shuffled over to a large oak-like tree and began climbing. The nooks and knots were plentiful in this one. Most of the time it takes forever to get to the top. But this one is perfect.

"Where... you goin'?" he called out. From the shuffling I heard as I continued climbing, he had stood to walk under the tree. "What are you going up there for?"

"The sky is clearer up here," I called back. Probably the air too. It's always better up a tree. After a few more knots here and there, a branch to sit on, and I could see it perfectly. An everlasting expanse of grey-white. Nothingness.

I glanced down to see Kaoru had managed to pant his way to a branch just underneath mine. "What's so special?" he asked, his luminescent yellow eyes searching for the pot of gold. They always do that. It's right there. Something beautifully simple.

I sighed. Everyone has to have me give an explanation. "The sky."

Silence. Slight wind. Just enjoy it... So empty and just full of empty.

"I really like how you can find beauty in anything," I heard him say into the eerie quiet. Most people think it's annoying. "I don't. I think it's amazing. It's a difficult thing to do. I wish..." I could barely hear him. His voice dropped down to a whisper. "I wish you would see beauty in..."

In what?

"...nevermind," he sighed heavily.

And suddenly he was sitting right beside me. I tried not to panic, but whenever he does that super fast stuff I just tense up. "Sorry," he whispered to me. His breath flew by my ear. How close is he? No one ever comes with me in my trees. I'm always alone to admire things like this. "I like it. It really is beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me."

You're welcome.

"How about we go to your place?" The curiosity in his voice could not be disguised. No. We can't go. Just look at the sky. "...ok." I'm sorry. "It's ok. I understand. Maybe tonight you can come to my house and meet my family."

I glanced over to him, somewhat apprehensive. He was close, I was right. His golden eyes were level with mine, orange hair touching my forehead. Our legs were only inches apart. "How big is your family?" I asked, curiosity flowing through my body. They're all vampires. Maybe I'll get bitten and turn into a vampire and have to live forever. Maybe they'll suck my blood and leave me dry in their backyard to fertilize their garden. Well. That would be the coolest way to die.

He grinned and chuckled at me, poking my shoulder. "You won't die. There's my twin brother Hikaru, whom you've seen at school," he counted on his fingers. That pale skin almost matched the sky. "I'm pretty sure you can tell what he looks like. Then my mom and dad, but my dad will be away tonight. Then my three cousins, one female named Lucretia and two males, Aiden and Kurt. Just gonna warn you, my family may be a little stiff and in-your-face, and then curious and excited about you all at the same time." Great. They sound just great. "I think I detect sarcasm in that thought, do I not?"

Um... no. Pft. Sarcasm? No way.

He giggled, and I smiled and looked away. Geez. They sound better than my family though. "Also I have a pet cat who's name is Travis. He sometimes doesn't like strangers. There are a bunch of cats, really, but I'll show you which one he is. Our house is really old, like it's been around for centuries..."

I zoned out and just watched him smile as he spoke. His orange hair against that white sky. He seems happy. Is being a vampire happiness, I wonder? Staying alive forever, stuck at whatever age you get, hiding in coffins from garlic and holy water and stakes all your life? For what? What's the purpose?

"...and that's why you could stay if you wanted to."

What?

He fiddled with his the bright purple uniform sleeve as he rushed to get it out. "My house has plenty of room, and there's a lot of food and a library and a workroom and a TV room and the living room and the kitchen and anything you could want... and I'll get you a cat of your own. Then you'll be part of the family."

I certainly didn't want to go back home. But staying at his house after having known him for only a week... and he's a vampire. His whole family is composed of vampires. I'd feel so out of place, growing and aging while they don't. And what about my mom? She would be mad I left, and if she ever found me...

"No," I whispered. "Maybe later, but not now. I can't now."

"Oh..." His face held utter disappointment all over it.

"But..." I'm so going to regret this one. "But I'll come meet your family tonight. So long as-"

"REALLY?!" The sadness was immediately replaced by complete joy as he squeezed me hard in an enormous hug.

"Hey! So long as they don't eat me or bite me or anything!"

"Thank you thank you thank you so much! They definitely won't eat or bite you, I know they'll love you! They like company every few years! You're just perfect! This will. Be. AWESOME!"

I hope so, I thought, sighing as I hugged him back. This will come back to hit me later. I can feel it.


End file.
